


title here idk

by birbsomniac



Category: Hami, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 674 words, F/F, I am bored, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: I'm bored :////





	title here idk

Maria danced around the living room nervously. She meticulously placed a handful of daisies, inside a glass vase set on the table.

"Ah, what else can I do?" She mumbled to herself, while pacing back in forth, in the small room. "Oh," she gasped. 

Maria bounded into the kitchen, drawing the curtains back quickly, and heading towards the stove. She reached for a silver pot, sitting on the hot burner. The pot was lifted into the air for a brief moment, then poured into another contains run the sink.

"Okay," she whispered. "It's going to be--" 

A shy chorus of knocks interrupter Maria's thoughts, leading her to follow after the door. Maria took one last deep breath, then slowly opened the door.

"Hello," the familiar woman, standing in the doorway smiled.

 "Hello Eliza," she beamed.

 Maria leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her waist, and embracing Eliza into a warm hug. After placing a small kiss on the bottom of her neck, she stumbled back. 

"I hope you're hungry!" Maria laughed, clumsily making her way to the kitchen.

Eliza chuckled, following Maria. "I haven't eaten all day. I've been saving my everything for you!" 

Maria rolled her eyes, attempting to cover her rosy blush. She picked up the pot of pasta, threw in some quick sauce and chicken, then placed in on the countertop. 

"You can have a seat at the table if you'd like."

"Alright!" Eliza replied cheerfully. 

Maria finished positioning out the meal in two bowls, then cautiously made her way with them to the table. She gingerly set them done, one in front of Eliza, and the other on the opposite side of the table.

Eliza closed her eyes, taking in the delicious smell of food. She let out a happy sigh, and let out a cheeky smile. "Thanks for dinner, honey." 

"My pleasure. You're welcome to come over any time you'd like," Maria remarked. 

They began eating, chatting and laughing away. Eliza's heart soared. She absolutely loved having someone to talk to, and adored Maria even more. 

The two sat at the table even after finishing their meals, arguing about the most ridiculous things.

"No, no, no!" Eliza yelled.

Maria snorted, trying not to choke on her water. "You know I'm right!" She yelped over laughs.

Eliza raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Alright, alright." 

Maria finally settled down, and smiled at her partner. She gazed into Eliza's eyes, taking in the gorgeous, yet subtle, twinkle.

Eliza's eyes fluttered as she let out a small yawn. She moved her hands down, and gently clasped them on her lap. "Oh dear, It's gotten late. I should go, I don't want to keep you up when you have work and all." She admitted.

Maria shook her head free of her thoughts, and a small gasp slipped out. "Oh no, no! You're not keeping me from anything. The amount of sleep I get means little to nothing to me." Maria remarked.

Eliza nodded. "I know... But I'd feel bad. I will come back the moment you get home tomorrow!" She cheered.

Maria took Eliza's hand, grabbing her attention. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" She asked sheepishly.

Eliza blushed. "Well, I don't see any harm in that..." She mumbled. 

Maria smiled, gesturing for Eliza to follow. The two walked into Maria's bedroom, Eliza off to the side. Maria grabbed her hands and laughed. Carefully wrapping her hands around Eliza, she pulled her onto the bed getting tangled in the cover.

"Ahh!" Eliza giggled, wrapped inside of the down comforter. 

"Cmon, let's lay down!" Maria smiled, patting a vacant spot next to herself on the bed. 

Eliza crawled in next to her, maneuvering around the sheets, careful not to get stuck... Again. She laid her head on Maria's chest, her breath fanning her forehead. 

Maria leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on Eliza's cheek. "Thanks for coming over," she whispered. 

Eliza looked up at her. "Thanks for inviting me."

Maria smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Eliza mumbled. Her eyes fluttered, as sleep slowly pulled her away.


End file.
